


The Borgia's:  Boys Will Be Boys

by loveyhowl



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyhowl/pseuds/loveyhowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodrigo, Juan and Cesare--keeping things interesting in Vatican City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Borgia's:  Boys Will Be Boys




End file.
